fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Racer (HB)
Racer (レーサー Rēsā), otheriwse known by his real name Sawyer (ソーヤー Sōyā), is a Dark Mage of the Oración Seis, a Guild consisting of six powerful Mages. Soon after the defeat of said Guild, Racer was arrested alongside his Guild, and are now imprisoned in the House of Hell Prison, Fiore's most secure prison for the country's most dangerous criminals. Appearance Racer is a very tall, long-faced man with blond and black hair; the blonde, central part of his hair being styled in a long, spiky mohawk and the black portion being very close-shaven. He possesses similarly blond, extremely long eyebrows jutting outwards, a long, hooked and prominent nose, and a reduced Glasgow smile; he wears a rather large, reinforced chin guard which is covered in small, rectangular holes on the edges, that extend upwards to his green-tinted sunglasses. His outfit consists of a red and white racing suit. The jacket, which is predominantly red in color, with white parts on top of the shoulders and on the sleeves, is emblazoned with many writings and logos: in the center of its chest are the name and symbol of Racer's guild, with a small winged boot-like object reading "S1" drawn over it, on the left; below the "Oración Seis" writing, the left side of the jacket’s abdomen is adorned by the writing "Balam Alliance", which has a square-shaped draw containing a hand performing a V sign below it; the right side sports the writing "Grimore Heart", and below it, an oval containing the writing "Tartaros" can be seen. The back of the jacket also bears the Oración Seis' name and symbol; such symbol is also emblazoned on the right part of the jacket's high collar, held closed by a large button, with "Oración Seis" written on the side. Each white sleeve bears a large red stripe going down from the jacket's shoulders; while the right one is blank, the left one bears the writing "Now loading" on it. The suit's pants are white in color and quite loose, held up by a belt circling Racer's waist, which in itself closed by a large button similar to the one on his jacket's collar, with red pockets below the waist and flat knee pads covering his knees and the subsequent area below. His outfit is completed by a pair of white gloves with red fingers, each bearing the Oración Seis' symbol in a square on the back of the hand, and by dark running shoes. Under his jacket, Racer wears a simple, light-colored A-shirt. In the anime, Racer's attire received several changes, with his chin guard being noticeably less massive and slightly different in shape, and, most notably, all of the writings and logos emblazoned upon his jacket are absent, with the exception, however, of a large, black Oración Seis symbol imprinted on the back. Alongside his guildmates, Racer wears a light blue shirt and pants, the usual prisoner uniform worn by all inmates. He notably goes barefoot, and his pants are usually torn for unknown reasons. Like all inmates, Racer possesses a number on his back, designating him as prisoner number "45200". Personality Powers & Abilities Trivia *Any information that was copied onto Racer's article from the original article on Fairy Tail Wiki is credited to the original editors for their hard work. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Dark Mage Category:Canon to Fanon